


THE CROSS OVER OF LOVE

by stanningeastenders



Category: EastEnders (TV), EastEnders (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanningeastenders/pseuds/stanningeastenders
Summary: Ayesha, Habiba and Iqra Ahmed are long distance cousins and are like best friends and are irreplaceable. They were like the three musketeers. The Ahmed sisters arrived in Albert Square in 2019 to support Ayesha. Ayesha has been living and visiting on and off Albert Square with her mother with the Masood's for years now. Ayesha was really close to the Masood's so she could always turn to them whenever she needed to. She also had her best mates Jessica and Kate from school support her in every way they could.But will her past come back and haunt her when she arrives at Albert Square again?Then there was Iqra and Habiba Ahmed who were unstoppable. They were like the power sisters. No one could stop them from doing what they were doing. The two sisters ran away from their family and thought of moving to Albert Square which was advised by Ayesha. However, Iqra is hiding a huge secret from her family which may leave them with eyes wide open.Could these Asians live a normal life or is it another day in Albert Square?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. An Easy Life?

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t understand some of the words or phrases then feel free to ask in the comments or feel to message me directly :)
> 
> Ps.This is a book of the Asians on the Square, however I will try and add every actor as much as possible xx

January 2013. The year of regrets and stupidity. The events that have led to the problems in the present day. It all started like this:

It was just another normal day in Albert Square. But what was normal in Albert Square?

It was one of those baby-blue skies, not the psychedelic candy-blue nor the washed out grey so characteristic of wintry mornings. The clouds were as puffs of radiant joy, ready to disperse into the wind, to travel our Earth. White heaven-bound birds were as brilliant rays from wind-dappled sea-water; their brightness amid otherwise infinite blue, gliding as free souls. In each wing-given arc they were the tips of a conductor's wand, a music for both eyes and soul, bringing a wave of sweet earthly joy.

Surprisingly it was quite a peaceful day in Albert Square but else can you expect on a Sunday afternoon? However, back at 41 Albert Square there were arguments as per usual. The focus went straight to Ayesha who was upstairs living in Shabnam’s old room as she was living in Pakistan. She opened the bedroom window for some fresh air and the breeze brushed her hair. The silence caressed her skin like a cool summer breeze, smoothing her soul, taking away her jagged edges. It had been one hell of a rough day.

Ayesha’s Point of View:  
I looked out the window and smile at the empty roads. It has never been like this before.. has something happened? 

Birds trill, sweetly high, the chorus as playful as the birds themselves. With closed eyes, I imagine their music to be colours, painting stairs in the same way grapevines grow - this way and that, in a beautiful chaos that isn't quite random. In the calm of the day, my heartbeat is the steady drum to their melody and I seep into the moment, allowing myself to climb those rainbow stairs.

“Ayesha!” And I jumped and hit my head on the window frame.

“Family lunch!” Chachi yelled as I rolled my eyes as I closed the window and went downstairs. 

I walked into the living room and sat on the sofa. Today boredom strikes once again. Boredom is that invitation for the brain to play, to let the self soak into a moment and see the richness in the minute subtlety life offers. So I let it in, allow my thoughts to float without direction, and soon enough they find paths to run down, new paths rather than the same old worries that can play over and over each day. 

I decided to get my phone out my pocket and created a groupchat with my favourite people which was like only four people because I’m such a popular loner. 

Kate: The fuck is this?  
Jessica: hi everyone!  
Vinny: ello, ello, ello  
Jessica: where’s darius when you need him  
Vinny: Bitch what? Why do we need him when I’m here?  
Darius: I am here you know  
Vinny: Mate I love you really  
Vinny: Can we add Ash in here?  
Me: omg of course i forgot to add her 

You added Ash

Ash: hello my lovely people xxxx  
Me: hello my favourite person <3333  
Vinny: I thought I was your favourite person   
Ash: stop being jealous xxxx  
Jessica: hello ash my love <3  
Ash: jess my love xxx  
Kate: Ash how is uni going for you?  
Ash: don’t even ask babe, me wanting to be a doctor is going downhill  
Kate: omg why is it too much work?  
Ash: there is so much work and pressure  
Jessica: at least you’ll get what you want in the end babe  
Me: anything is better than sixth form :/  
Ash: you could start working if you can’t deal with it?  
Ash: the law does say as long as you’re doing an apprenticeship based job you don’t have to study  
Vinny: Darius don’t you do an a level three based apprenticeship?  
Darius: I do indeed. I can help you get the contacts if you want as it’s my last year so they will have the trust in me to bring in someone else.  
Me: i think i’ll see how i go and if i can’t cope then i’ll message you  
Me: thank you   
Darius: No problem!  
My friends are not the perfect, or the neat or the tidy... my friends are those with enough love in their hearts to fight for and defend what is right and good. So come with those frayed edges and scratches, because what counts is still holds a steady rhythm within.  
Vinny: Talking about work can we do our groupwork over at my house tomorrow? @Ayesha @Kate @Jessica  
Vinny: Darius you’re welcome to come over  
Me: I’d love too  
Kate: I can’t I have family plans tomorrow   
Kate: Maybe next time   
Jessica: I can come over but for a limited time   
Ash: perfect  
Vinny: How about you Darius?  
Darius: I’ll be happy to come over  
Vinny: Of course you’ll be happy to come you and Ayesha are two peas in a pod  
Me: well obvs best friends for life

“Ayesha can you set the table please?” Chachi asked as her voice faded away.

Kate: The best duo!!!  
Ash: the best best friends I have seen <33 xxxx

“Ayesha!” Chachi shouted as I jumped up and dropped my phone.

“Yeah?” I asked.

“I know you’re mum isn’t here but we are still elder to you and you’re living under our roof which means you have to follow our house rules.” Chachi said as I gave her a glare.

“Which means you have to do as we say.” Chacha said as he walked into the room.

“Have I done something wrong?” I asked.

“No but you were on your phone when I asked you to do something.” Chachi asked as Tamwar walked into the room with Nancy.

“Oh sorry what did you want me to do?” I asked as I put my phone back into my pocket.

“Can you do the table please?” Chachi asked.

“Of course.” I replied as I got up and went to find the cutlery and plates for the table.

After a while, we all sat around the table and we took food one by one. This is like a family tradition and I love family traditions. It’s worth keeping them live don’t you think? 

“Okay so as we’re sitting here as a family why don’t we have a heart to heart talk?” Chacha asked.

“About what?” Tamwar asked.

“How Nancy is the love of Tamwar’s life.” Nancy replied. 

“You’re actually the best thing that happened to my son and I would like to thank you.” Chachi said as I smiled while I looked at the food.

“Aw that’s really nice of you thank you for accepting me into the family.” Nancy replied.

“So when’s the wedding?” I asked as all of them glared at me.

“Okay sorry.” I said as I began to eat my food.

“You should invite your friends here Ayesha.” Chacha said as I glared at him.

“Why?” I asked.

“I mean we never really see your friends and you’ve been here for like a year without your mother.” Chacha said.

“And none of your friends really live around here so it would be nice to meet them.” Chachi said as me and Tamwar gave each other a glare.

“We’ve only really met Darius, Kate and Jessica haven’t you got any other friends?” Chacha asked as Chachi cleared her voice.

“Sorry.” Chacha said.

“But yeah exactly feel free to bring your friends round make yourself at home.” Chachi replied as I gave them a fake smile.

“This does feel like wrong don’t get me wrong but I just feel like I can’t just yet.” I said.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Tamwar replied.

“It’s not even that.” I replied rudely.

“Okay then.” Tamwar replied. 

“Talking about friendship groups I’m going to Vinny’s tomorrow for our group presentation.” I said as everyone started eating their food.

“Who’s Vinny?” Chachi asked.

“One of my friends.” I replied.

“Why don’t you come and do your work here?” Nancy asked.

“Because I know we would get distracted here.” I replied as I looked at Chachi and Chacha.

“As long as you’re back before sunset.” Chachi replied.

“I-“ I said.

“I promised your mum we would look after you and that’s what we’re going to do so no objections.” Chachi said shutting me up.

I mean I get why they were overprotective but I’m eighteen and I can look after myself. I was really insecure that they were pretending to care just because they have to  
be and just because I’m related to them.

I don’t know why I was so worried about living in this house like I feel like something bad will happen it’s that gut feeling I always have in my heart and I don’t know what it is.

Everything and everyone in the Square shows me that all will be okay, but I'm anxious. It comes as an electrical storm in my brain that, quite honestly, is painful. It's different from a headache and it feels the same as intense sorrow, perhaps as a sort of frozen panic with nowhere to go. So though I appear calm, my sad eyes are saying far more than "Help me," they are saying that my soul is in such unbearable pain and all for the lack of real love.


	2. Is it love or lust?

Ayesha’s Point of View:  
I walked towards Walford East Station and started having second thoughts about everything. They say once you have mastered being alone, you are ready for the company of others, that doesn't make it easy though. When everyone's life journey separated from my own, when the only heart beating in this place belonged to me, it wasn't something most could take.

For there are days when the brain becomes a cold fire, perhaps that is what others call panic, but when you are alone, who are you going to call? I guess the good news is that in time, after many unpleasant days, you are okay. Then you find joy again, or maybe it finds you. After that, your journey can change; take on new and exciting adventures... There is something people must learn the hard way, learn to find your true love. This is what I needed. I wasn’t so sure why I was going so deep but...

I suddenly received a call from Darius.. I wasn’t in the mood for this right now.

“What?” Was all I said when I answered the call.

“I’ve been trying to call you look behind you.” Darius said as I looked back to find him panting trying to chase me.

“You’re supposed to be a man why are you tired?” I asked as I glared at him and starting walking off.

“What’s wrong with you?” Darius asked as I touched my oyster onto the card reader.

The anxiety is like being hooked up to a cattle fence - not enough voltage to kill but sufficient to keep things uncomfortable. I guess that's the downside of knowing things are awry instead of living in blissful ignorance. But what is there to do other than breathe, walk and figure things out just a little at a time?

“Ayesha.” Darius said as I jumped.

“What?” I asked as we walked up the stairs to the platform.

“Can you tell me what’s bugging you?” Darius asked.

“Nothing.” I replied. And there it goes again, my inner dialogue, but it's not my friend. It whispers to me, "Everything has gone wrong; it's terrible, no way back, disaster, ruin..." The world seems closer to my eyes and the air becomes soupier, harder to breathe.

“You will tell me if anything is wrong right?” Darius asked as I looked at him.

“Yeah of course.” I replied. I honestly love Darius, he’s like the man I don’t have if that made any sense at all. He has too much kindness in him. There was kindness in his smile, gentleness. It was the smile of one who laughed with ease and saw person under the behaviour, a soul-connector. He was the kind of person who lived how he believed people should. He is the perfect friend anyone could ask for.

We hopped onto the train and sat on the two empty seats. We just sat there silently. It wasn’t awkward but it felt nice. I just didn’t know what to say or how to talk without having a breakdown. I never knew how much I needed a man. Words left me.

We were silent for the whole journey. Once we got off after five stops, we were stood there for ten minutes straight.

“Do we even know the actual address?” Darius asked.

“I don’t even know.” I replied as I got my phone out from my pocket.

I decided to ring Vinny and find out what’s going on. It went on and on and voicemail.

“Try ringing Ash.” Darius said so I did just that.

Ring, ring, ring.

After a good two minutes of trying to call the pair of them, Jessica suddenly popped out of nowhere.

“Oh my god hey!” Jessica said as we both smiled at her.

“Do you know their address Jess?” I asked.

“No I was about to call you guys.” Jessica replied.

“I’ve been trying to call Vinny and Ash but no one’s answering.” I replied. I decided to ring Ash again and someone finally decided to answer their phone hence I put the phone on loud speaker.

“Hello.” Someone said over the phone as I looked at them both.

“Who’s that?” I mouthed as Darius and Jessica shrugged their shoulders.

“Hello?” He asked over the phone.

“Sorry who is this?” I asked.

“Kheerat. Ash’s older brother. Who is this?” He asked as I looked up at Darius and Jessica.

“My name is Ayesha. I’m a friend of Ash and Vinny. Me and two friends were supposed to come over now but we don’t know the actual address.” I replied.

“Oh don’t worry about that. Any friends of Vinny is a friend of mine, they’re currently in the kitchen but I’ll send the address from my phone do you mind if I do that?” Kheerat asked.

“Yeah that’s fine.” I replied as he hung up the phone.

“I didn’t know they had an elder brother.” I said.

“They have two elder brothers actually.” Darius said.

“Sorry what?” I asked.

“Vinny told me ages ago.” Darius said as I gave him the glare.

“I’m guessing you met them too.” Jessica said.

“No actually. I’ve never seen or met them in my life.” Darius replied.

“Well that’s a surprise.” Jessica replied as I received a text message on a phone.

“That was fairly quick.” Darius said as I looked at the address and looked up again. There is always more paths than clues.

“What’s happened?” Jessica asked as Darius snatched the phone off my hand.

“This is only across the road.” Darius replied.

“Really?” I asked.

“Yeah look at the street name.” Darius said as I looked at the name of the street.

“Yeah I knew that.” I replied.

“Sure you did.” Darius said as both me and Jessica followed Darius seeming as he “knew” where he was going. I watched my feet take steps across the glossy tiles, my dusty canvas sneakers.

“How much longer?” I moaned.

“We’ve only been waling for two minutes.” Darius said as we took a left to the next pavement.

“I don’t care.” I replied.

After a good five minutes of walking around from the station we finally stood outside number 31.

“Well go on then.” Jessica said as she looked at us.

“Go on then.” Darius said as he glared at me.

I slowly walked towards the door and stood there for a split second and I knocked. The knock came quietly first and then there was silence. We waited. I knocked again and the knock was louder and faster this time, and I stood next to Darius who stared at the door.

After a good two minutes someone finally decided to open the door.

“Who are you?” I asked as Darius nudged my arm.

“Jags who are you three?” Jags asked.

“Laddoo they’re my mates.” Vinny said as he turned up out of nowhere.

“How come you’re allowed to have your mates round and I’m not?” Jags asked.

“It’s because you don’t have any. Now move out the way.” Vinny said as he pushed his brother out the way.

“Come in.” Vinny said as we walked into the house. The three of us followed him inside and into the living room.

“Mum these are my friends we’re going to do our project upstairs.” Vinny said as she looked at us.

“Hello Mrs Panesar.” I blurted out as Darius and Jessica looked at me.

“Oh hello it’s really nice to meet you the three of you. Would you like something to eat or drink?” She asked.

“No thank you.” I replied as I smiled.

“Mum we need-“ Vinny said as Ash walked towards us.

“It’s not every day you bring your friends over so please sit I’ll bring some snacks over.” Mrs Panesar said as we all looked at Ash and Vinny.

“You might as well sit down she’s not going to give up so easily.” Ash said as we walked towards the living room.

“Where’s the loo?” Jessica asked.

“Top of the stairs on the left.” Ash replied.

“And where are the stairs?” Jessica asked as I sat on the sofa next to Darius.

“I’ll just take you shall I?” Ash asked.

“Thanks.” Jessica replied as they left the room.

The house was welcoming from the open door to the wide hallway. Upon the walls were the photographs of children, so obviously so loved. The floor was an old-fashioned parquet with a blend of deep homely browns and the walls were the greens of summer gardens meeting a bold white baseboard. The banister was a twirl of a branch, tamed by the carpenter's hand, it's grain flowing as water might, in waves of comforting woodland hues. Under the lamp-shine it was nature's art, something that soothed right to the soul.

Vinny then went and sat at the dining table which was opposite sofa as his Mum walked back into the room with some snacks.

“Oh I didn’t introduce myself. Suki Panesar.” She said as she came and sat next to me on the sofa and shook my hand.

“What are your names?” Aunty asked.

“Ayesha.”

“Darius.”

“Where are you from?” Mrs Panesar asked.

“Mum.” Vinny said as he butted in.

“So I don’t have a right to know?” She asked as I looked at Vinny.

“It’s okay honestly.” I replied.

“See I like you already.” Mrs Panesar said as I smiled.

“Mum!” Someone yelled as he walked into the room.

I had a good five second glare and gave him a fake smile. So this must be Kheerat. I never knew how somebody could be so good looking. Falling in love is very real, but I used to shake my head when people talked about soul mates, poor deluded individuals grasping at some supernatural ideal not intended for mortals but sounded pretty in a poetry book.

“What is it Kheerat?” Mrs Panesar asked as Darius glared at me.

“Nothing I’ll speak to you later.” Kheerat replied as he left the room.

“What?” I whispered.

“Stop drooling over the guy.” Darius whispered as I looked at Vinny who was squinting at me.

“Sorry about that where were we?” Mrs Panesar asked.

“You were asking where we’re from.” I replied as I smiled.

“Ah right so where are you both from?” Mrs Panesar asked as she gave us a small smile.

“I’m from Pakistan.” I replied.

“Where abouts?” Mrs Panesar asked as Vinny glared at me

“Lahore.” I replied.

“Oh my husband is there right at this moment it’s such a beautiful place isn’t it?” Mrs Panesar asked.

“It really is.” I replied.

“So do you live with your parents?” Mrs Panesar asked.

“Mum!” Vinny said.

“What?” Mrs Panesar asked as she looked back at me.

“I live with my uncle’s family in Albert Square.” I replied as Mrs Panesar looked at me.

“That’s not that far from here is it?” Mrs Panesar asked.

“No it’s like half an hour away by train.” I replied as Jessica walked into the room.

“You could come and visit more often.” Mrs Panesar said as she looked at Darius.

“Where are you from then Darius isn’t it?” Mrs Panesar asked.

“Well my mums british but my fathers pakistani.” Darius replied as I looked at Ash who seemed unconfortable.

“So do they get along?” Mrs Panesar asked as I looked at her.

“Well most of the time but I’m just living with my dad at the moment.” Darius replied.

“I see.” Mrs Panesar replied.

“Okay we’re going upstairs.” Vinny said as he quickly jumped up from his chair and walked took all the snacks from the table.

“If you need anything I’m always here.” Mrs Panesar said as she smiled at me as the three of us followed Vinny to his room.

“Ash I need to talk to you.” Mrs Panesar said while we were following Vinny to his bedroom. I’m not sure why but I was so glad to be here. I felt some security I wasn’t so sure why.

People do say everything in life is transitory. It’s just that something last longer than others. Every emotion is fleeting, every thought gives way to a new one. It isn't a reason to despair, but one to rejoice. You gotta make your moments happy so that they come together to form something wonderful and unique that is your time under the sun.

We sat around the bed with the food on the ground.

“Vin!” Kheerat said as he barged into the room.

“Can’t I ever get peace in this house?” Vinny asked rudely.

“It won’t take long.” Kheerat said as he smiled at me.

“Do you have that leaflet I gave you?” Kheerat asked.

“Yeah hang on.” Vinny said as he got off his bed and searched his drawer. I looked back at Kheerat who was just there glaring at each and every one of us. I think I’m in love.

Falling in love with you was the easy part; it's admitting to myself that it happened that's hard. You see I've had these very efficient defences for so long and you didn't even notice them. How rude.

As Vinny handed him over the leaflet he said, “Please tell everyone not to disturb us.”

“Yeah okay.” Kheerat said as he gave me a sly smirk as he left the room while Ash walked in.

“You know what?” I asked as Ash sat next to me on the bed.

“What?” Vinny asked as he closed the door.

“Your brothers kinda good looking you know.” I said as Ash chocked on her own breath.

“Is this a joke?” Vinny asked.

“Does it look like I’m joking?” I asked.

“Ayesha you need high expectations don’t go for him.” Ash said.

“He does need bit of a love interest though.” Vinny said as Ash rolled her eyes.

“What? I’m being serious.” Vinny said.

“What makes you say that though?” Jessica asked.

“He’s always so focused on his work that he doesn’t know how to have fun anymore.” Vinny replied.

“Well you have a point but Ayesha you’re too good for him he doesn’t deserve someone like you.” Ash said.

“But-“ Vinny said as Ash butted in.

“You know it’s the truth.” Ash replied.

Hours went by and we were having a good old laugh. My laughter is always a kind laughter; it is as song to a bird and comes in happy moments. It is the sound of my soul, something that comes when the smile of my eyes overflows into the air. So when you hear my giggles, my soft expressions of joy, they are as much a gift for you as me and a sign of our growing bond.

Kheerat’s Point of View:

I stood outside of Vinny’s bedroom door and I couldn’t help but listen to their conversations. I sort of had something to live for apart from work, bills and food.

Her laughter was the summer rain and the birdsong too, and every time I heard it, no matter the weather, the sun brightened. It was as if her sound lifted a veil from our eyes and allowed us to see the world more clearly. It's funny how laughter can do that, those honest rumblings of the soul. You could hear her sweet, joyful laughter from a mile away, it would echo through the halls and into each and every room in the house, and would cheer everyone up. I needed her.


End file.
